Fiber optic networks are becoming increasingly popular for data transmission because of their high speed and high capacity capabilities. Wavelength division multiplexing is used in such fiber optic communication systems to transfer a relatively large amount of data at a high speed. In wavelength division multiplexing, multiple information-carrying signals, each signal comprising light of a specific restricted wavelength range, may be transmitted along the same optical fiber.
In this specification, these individual information-carrying lights are referred to as either "signals" or "channels." The totality of multiple combined signals in a wavelength-division multiplexed optical fiber, optical line or optical system, wherein each signal is of a different wavelength range, is herein referred to as a "composite optical signal."
The term "wavelength" is used herein in two senses. In its first usage, this term is used according to its common meaning to refer to the actual physical length comprising one full period of electromagnetic oscillation of a light ray or light beam. In its second usage, the term "wavelength" is used synonymously with the terms "signal" or "channel." Although each information-carrying channel actually comprises light of a certain restricted range of physical wavelengths, for simplicity, a single channel is referred to as a single wavelength and a plurality of such channels are referred to as "wavelengths". Used in this sense, the term "wavelength" may be understood to refer to "the channel nominally comprised of light of a range of physical wavelengths centered at a particular nominal wavelength."
One common and well-known problem in the transmission of optical signals is chromatic dispersion of the optical signal. Chromatic dispersion refers to the effect wherein the channels comprising an optical signal travel through an optic fiber at different speeds, e.g., longer wavelengths travel faster than shorter wavelengths. This is a particular problem that becomes more acute for data transmission speeds higher than 2.5 gigabytes per second. The resulting pulses of the signal will be stretched, will possibly overlap, and will cause increased difficulty for optical receivers to distinguish where one pulse begins and another ends. This effect seriously compromises the integrity of the signal. Therefore, for a fiber optic communication system to provide a high transmission capacity, the system must compensate for chromatic dispersion. The exact value of the chromatic dispersion produced in a channel of a wavelength-division multiplexed fiber optic communications system depends upon several factors, including the type of fiber and the wavelength of the channel.
For dense wavelength division multiplexer (DWDM) systems or for WDM or DWDM systems with a wide wavelength spacing between the shortest and longest wavelength channels, the common approach is to allow chromatic dispersion to accumulate within spans of fiber and to compensate for dispersion at the ends of spans through the use of in-line dispersion compensators.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating the chromatic dispersion characteristics of some conventional optical fibers. The graphs in FIG. 1 represent the Group Velocity Dispersion, D, against wavelength for these conventional optical fibers. The quantity D (ps-km.sup.-1 -nm.sup.-1) is defined by the relationship of the following equation: ##EQU1##
in which .lambda. is the channel wavelength (nm), .nu..sub.g is the group velocity (km/ps), .tau..sub.g is the group delay time (ps), and L is the fiber length (km). If .nu..sub.g decreases with increasing wavelength (i.e., longer or "red" wavelengths travel slower than relatively shorter or "blue" wavelengths) then D is positive, otherwise D is negative. Because all three fiber types illustrated in FIG. 1 are deployed in telecommunications systems, the requirements for dispersion compensators vary widely. Furthermore, because of the existence of non-zero dispersion slope, S, a constant level of dispersion compensation does not accurately negate the dispersion of all channels. This inaccuracy can become a significant problem for high-speed data propagation, long span distances, and/or wide distances between the shortest and longest wavelength channels.
Conventional dispersion compensators include dispersion compensation fiber, chirped fiber Bragg gratings coupled to optical circulators, and conventional diffraction gratings disposed as sequential pairs.
A dispersion compensation fiber, used in-line within a fiber communications system, has a special cross-section index profile so as to provide chromatic dispersion that is opposite to that of ordinary fiber within the system. The summation of the two opposite types of dispersion negates the chromatic dispersion of the system. However, dispersion compensation fiber is expensive to manufacture, has a relatively large optical attenuation, and must be relatively long to sufficiently compensate for chromatic dispersion.
A chirped fiber Bragg grating is a special fiber with spatially modulated refractive index that is designed so that longer (shorter) wavelength components are reflected at a farther distance along the chirped fiber Bragg grating than are the shorter (longer) wavelength components. A chirped fiber Bragg grating of this sort is generally coupled to a fiber communications system through an optical circulator. By causing certain wavelength components to travel longer distances than other wavelength components, a controlled delay is added to those components and opposite dispersion can be added to a pulse. However, a chirped fiber Bragg grating has a very narrow bandwidth for reflecting pulses, and therefore cannot provide a wavelength band sufficient to compensate for light including many wavelengths, such as a wavelength division multiplexed light. A number of chirped fiber Bragg gratings may be cascaded for wavelength multiplexed signals, but this results in an expensive system.
A conventional diffraction grating has the property of outputting different wavelengths at different angles. By using a pair of gratings in a coupled spatial arrangement, this property can be used to compensate chromatic dispersion in a fiber communications system. In such a spatial grating pair arrangement, lights of different wavelengths are diffracted from a first grating at different angles. These lights are then input to a second grating that diffracts them a second time so as to set their pathways parallel to one another. Because the different lights travel with different angles between the two gratings, certain wavelength components are made to travel longer distances than other wavelength components. Chromatic dispersion is produced in the spatial grating pair arrangement because the wavelength components that travel the longer distances incur time delays relative to those that travel the shorter distances. This grating-produced chromatic dispersion can be made to be opposite to that of the fiber communications system, thereby compensating the chromatic dispersion within the system. However, a practical spatial grating pair arrangement cannot provide a large enough dispersion to compensate for the relatively large amount of chromatic dispersion occurring in a fiber optic communication system. More specifically, the angular dispersion produced by a diffraction grating is usually extremely small, and is typically approximately 0.05 degrees/nm. Therefore, to compensate for chromatic dispersion occurring in a fiber optic communication system, the two gratings of a spatial grating pair would have to be separated by a very large distance, thereby making such a spatial grating pair arrangement impractical.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved chromatic dispersion compensator. The improved compensator should produce an adjustable chromatic dispersion and be readily adapted to provide either positive or negative chromatic dispersion, which can provide non-uniform dispersion compensation so as to compensate for fiber dispersion slope. The present invention addresses such a need.